Puppy Love
by Tsuki479
Summary: Sakura found a puppy. Her mission is to take care of it until its owner found him. And the guys will do anything to take away the puppy from their Sakura. English Version. Full Summary Inside. // SakuraCentric // Sakura Centric // Sakura Multiple //


**A/N: Hello :P This is the English Version of my tagalog fic 'Puppy Luv' :P It was another Sakura centric fiction of mine ;P**

**DiSCLAiMER: I never own Naruto or any anime in the world.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for swearing, -C-R-A-C-K- Story, OOCness and slightly different from the tagalog version.**

**PAIRINGS: SakuraCentric**

**SUMMARY: Sakura found a very cute puppy; no one knows who the owner of it is, so she was assigned to take care of it until the owner found it. However, the guys were not happy about it, she's always with him, she's always playing with him, and she loves to hug and kiss him. The guys were very jealous and envious. To make it worse Sakura doesn't have the time for them. Thus, they will do anything to take the cute puppy away from**_**their**_**Sakura.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'inner/demons/blackZetsu'**

(Author's note)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Daisuke**

A beautiful pink headed kunoichi was walking heading to Konoha Hospital. She was wearing her formal dress and her pink short hair remains. She was walking happily when there's,...

"Arf." A golden puppy appeared in front of her.

"Aw, so cute" She squealed as she hugged the golden puppy. The dog could not breathe from the tight hug so Sakura released it. It swayed its tail and licked her face playfully, she giggled. She then glanced at her watch and noticed that she's almost late. "Okay, buh-bye." She said as she kissed the puppy and ran to the hospital; her master would definitely kill her if she's late again.

When she arrived at the front of the hospital, the guard there greeted her. "Good Morning, Sakura-san" He said.

"Good Morning." She replied as she smiled sweetly and about to walk inside.

"Uhm, Ma'am, sorry to tell you but pets are not allowed inside." The guard informed the kunoichi politely.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she raised her one eyebrow. She then looked at her back astonishingly. The puppy. It's there. Did he follow her? "But that's little cute, adorable puppy is not mine" She said.

"Oh, I thought its yours because he followed you"

Sakura leaned closer to the puppy. _'So cute.' _She thought as her eyes glistened. She wanted to take it, hug it and kiss it but its owner must be looking for it. "Your owner must be looking for you, so bye-bye" She said with a slight disappointment on her face as she could not spend her time with the puppy.

"Arf"

She then sweat dropped, did he understood her?

"Bye bye" She said once again as she stood up. As she started to walk, she felt that the puppy was following her. She then looked back. _'Kawaii'_ "You're not allowed inside. Sorry" She said sadly "Uhm,... You could just wait me here if you wanted to, ok?" She then smiled sweetly.

"Arf"

She walked inside and the dog didn't move on its place. What a smart dog, she thought.

After six hours and it was already night. The guard who was bored and the golden dog stared at each other at the whole time.

Sakura walked outside. The puppy raised its head as he saw her then stood up. The guard on the other hand, was already sleeping. The puppy walked to her, she couldn't believe it, and the puppy really did wait for her. _'Very cute'_

**'Is that the only word you can say inside your mind?'**Inner Sakura asked.

_'Too cute'_ Sakura squealed to her mind. Inner Sakura grumbled as she got ignored, poor inner.

Sakura thinks that it would be better if she would just bring the adorable puppy to the fifth hokage so that she would know who the owner of it was. As she walked inside the office of her master, she saw her drooling over her paperwork's, there were many bottle of sake that placed on the top of her desk, and a cup of sake was on her hand.

"Lady Tsunade, they're taking your sake away!" The pink headed medic yelled. The puppy covered its ears. The drunken woman panicked.

"Huh? Who? Where? Naruto? Or the pervert Sannin? Gggrrrrr,... " As she realized that it was just Sakura, she sat properly and pretended that nothing happened and she did not panicked for lame joke. "Good morning Sakura" She greeted as stiffly as she could.

"Its already good evening, Hokage-sama" She replied. The blond sannin then glanced at the window. Her student was right, it was already night. Oh no, her paperwork's.

"Uhm,.. ahem. What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura then grabbed the puppy and showed it to the hokage. "Do you know who the owner of this is?" She asked. The hokage stared at the dog. The dog sweat dropped. "I saw it while walking, and then it followed me" She explained as the hokage sat properly.

"No one reported to me about any dogs or missing puppies" Tsunade replied. Sakura looked at the puppy sadly.

_'Cute'_

"It would be better if you'll take care of him temporarily until its owner will try to find him. I guess then it's a rank-D mission of yours" The hokage said. Sakura jumped in happiness. She really hopes that the puppy doesn't have any owner.

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked inside her apartment along the golden puppy she found earlier. She then washed the puppy in her bathroom. She also knew that it was a boy so she tried to think a better name while he was enjoying biting her rubber duckie at the tub.

Daisuke.

Yes, Daisuke was a good name for him. Why? She doesn't have any idea. After taking a bath she dried the puppy with her hair blower. She's too wet so she decided to take a bath too while the puppy was eating a meat.

After taking a bath, she watched tv while Daisuke was sleeping on her lap.

After watching tv, Sakura walked to her bed and slept. Leaving Daisuke on the couch.

As she woke up, she saw Daisuke cuddling at her stomach.

_'Kawaii'_

* * *

Sakura and Daisuke were jogging. It was her day-off because it's Saturday. Her sweat was running all over her creamy skin. Sakura along with the golden dog stopped over under the tree. She then glanced at the golden puppy.

_'Too cute'_

"I'm tired, let's just rest for a minute" She said to Daisuke as she sat under the tree.

"Arf" He answered. Even though she could not understand what he was saying, she still gave him a soft smile and then hugged him.

"Sakura-chan!" The annoying blond shinobi yelled lively while running through her. "Neh? Sakura-chan, what is that?" Naruto asked while pointing the golden dog.

"Baka, it's a dog" Sakura replied blankly.

"Brother of Akamaru?"

"Of course _not_" Sakura growled as she hugged the puppy tightly. Naruto however, felt some jealousy so he glared at the golden puppy. Daisuke glared at him too. Both of them glared at each other. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Daisuke!" Sakura yelled angrily then Daisuke hugged her.

"He started it!"

"He's a dog!"

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled hurtfully as Daisuke bit Naruto's butt. It ripped off Naruto's pants.

"I will not fix that" Sakura said.

The jinchuuriki cried waterfalls.

After a moment, the jade eyed kunoichi sighed on defeat and decided to sew her teammate's pants.

"Where is that dog came from?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look painted on his face.

"It's my mission to take care of him until his owner found him" She answered. Naruto frowned.

"Can others take care of him instead of you?" Naruto asked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm the one who saw him so I must be the one who is taking care of him and also,.. he's _sooo cute_!" She then hugged the puppy that made the blond shinobi to scowl.

Naruto then fantasized that he was the one at that dog's situation. Even though he has nine tails, the important thing is that his love one was hugging him like that. While looking at the sky, blushing, imagining, and nose bleeding, Sasuke came. He looked at Naruto with disgust. What's happening to that dobe?

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted.

"Hn" The youngest Uchiha answered. After a few seconds, he finally felt Daisuke's presence.

"Oh. By the way, it's Daisuke. It's my mission to take care of him until his owner found him" Sakura explained then Daisuke licked her cheek. She was very happy because of his affectionate.

Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha last 18 months. He, along with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were imprisoned for almost half a year. After that, they became the ninja of Konoha. He then felt some anger at the puppy.

The one and only Sai came also. He was about to paint something or anything but he saw Daisuke.

"Hey ugly, why are you with that ugly dog?" He asked plainly wearing his signature fake smile. A vein popped out in Sakura's head. Daisuke growled. How dare he call Daisuke ugly? Sakura walked to the Root anbu and punched him at his right cheek. Ouch. Naruto on the other side was still imagining while Sasuke was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Don't you ever say that Daisuke is ugly!" She growled as she hugged the puppy. Sai and Daisuke stared at each other blankly. After a second, Daisuke bit the black eyed shinobi, poor Sai.

Finally, the closet pervert Hatake Kakashi showed up as he was holding his precious book- the icha icha paradise.

"Yo" He greeted blankly.

The three greeted back at their ex-sensei as Naruto was still out of his real world, nose bleeding.

"Sakura, do you want to eat ramen with me? I'll treat you" Kakashi asked. Naruto heard the word 'ramen'.

"No thank you, I have to walk Daisuke at the whole village" She said as she stood up. "Bye" Daisuke followed her. For the first time, she denied at someone's treat.

"Ramen? Treat me instead!" The blond shouted.

"And why Sakura is the only one you were inviting?" Sasuke asked while suspecting.

"I have read something at some book that when the guy asked a woman to go out with him it means-"

"Ok then, I will treat you three" Kakashi intentionally cut Sai.

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled happily.

And the four goes to Ichiraku.

While eating, Sasuke was staring at the silver haired jounin.

* * *

While Saikura and the golden dog were walking at the bridge, Hinata, Kiba and Shino saw them while they were training.

"Oi, Sakuraaaa!" Kiba called. Sakura walked to the three, Daisuke followed her. The big Akamaru and small Daisuke saw each other. "Wow! You own dog?" Kiba asked in amazement. Hinata gave Daisuke bread, it seems like he liked it so much that he also ate Akamaru's bread. Akamaru sulked however. Sakura explained everything to the three. Kiba leaned closer to Sakura but Daisuke blocked him and glared at him. "Your adopted puppy was too over protective, ya' know." Kiba said while forcing a smile.

"Sakura, can others take care of him instead of you?" Shino asked.

"No way! He's too cute, so I'll take care of him" She said as she kissed the golden dog.

"Stop kissing that dog" Someone said. The four and Daisuke looked up at the tree and saw Shikamaru, laying. "And he's not cute"

Sakura got angry and she punched the tree. The lazy genius fell. The tree was cut. Poor tree. Daisuke was cute!

"S-sakura-chan is right, Daisuke w-was cute" Hinata said poking her fingers.

"Its obvious that Hinata thinks that Daisuke was cute, but to Sakura, its kinda, erm,.. unexpectedly. I thought she likes more,.. erm scary things" Kiba said referring to the Kyuubi and Sasuke. Kiba then received a punch too.

And to Shino, he hate that golden dog, one day when the time has come, his bugs would definitely attack the poor puppy.

* * *

After a day, it's Sunday. So Sakura was still on her day-off, she thought that it would be better if she would buy dog foods and toys for Daisuke.

While walking, heading to the pet shop, Lee saw her.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" The spandex boy was about to hug Sakura but Neji punched his head. "Ouch!"

"Hello Sakura" Neji greeted. Sakura greeted back the two.

"Arf!" The two shinobi's looked at the golden puppy. Sakura explained to the two about Daisuke.

"Ah, a very youthful dog. Hello Daisuke-kun- _arouch_!" The dog bit Lee's hand. Sakura sweat dropped.

Neji stared at the golden dog.

"Isn't he cute?" Sakura said while she was hugging the dog.

Neji felt some hatred at the golden dog. Daisuke was even worse than Sasuke and Naruto as it was too over protective and Sakura really liked it.

* * *

"What do you want from us Naruto?" Shikamaru asked then yawned.

They were at the grass area, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto of course; Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee were even there.

No one knows where is Chouji at that moment.

"Did all of you saw Sakura's pet?" Naruto asked. All of them nod, including Akamaru. "You know, because of that _fleadog_, Sakura-chan doesn't have time for training anymore. I'm worried. Can all of you help me to take Sakura-chan away from that _fleadog_?" Naruto asked.

"I'll help you" Sai said as he smiled fake-ly, he would never forget Daisuke's bite.

"For the sake of Sakura-chan, I will help you. Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

"It is very irritating seeing that dog with Sakura, so I'll help you" Shikamaru said.

"Me too, I'll help" Shino said.

"Nonsense" Sasuke said and about to walk out.

"I'll help" Neji said. Sasuke stopped and walked back.

"I'll help too." Kiba said seriously.

"Arf" Akamaru barked; he's still sulking.

"Whatever." All of them looked at Sasuke blankly. "I'll help, if Suigetsu will help too" Sasuke said.

"I'll help!" Suigetsu announced while sitting at the branch of the tree. "Naruto promised that he will buy me free ramen for one week if I'll help" Suigetsu explained. Naruto smirked. Sasuke raised his one eyebrow. The others sweat dropped.

"Whatever" Sasuke replied. "I'll help then" He pouted.

"Alright! Sakura-chan will be mine at last!" Naruto yelled in happiness.

"Who said?" Lee asked. "Sakura-chan will be mine!" Lee shouted.

"Why are you two always fighting over that ugly?" Sai asked but he received many glares. "But I like ugly girls. So I think she will be mine" He said without any expression but then he received more glares.

"Ha! She's mine!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto and Lee were about to protest but Shino talked. "I will marry her" he said blankly, the two paralyzed as stone while Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Troublesome, she's mine" Shikamaru said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm her first love, and she will be the one who will give me many children" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, emo-gay!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Chicken butt haired!"

"Dumb"

"Bastard"

"Shut up! She's mine" Neji said.

"Ahem! ahem! ahem! The future Hokage cannot agree with that, Sakura-chan is mine!" Naruto yelled.

"Is that the girl that has pink hair?" Suigetsu asked. They all nod. "She's beautiful, I will proposed to her and marry her"

"Sakura and I will revive the Uchiha clan, so she's mine" Sasuke said.

"She's more appropriate with Hyuuga, so she's mine"

"We're both smart so we're more compatible with each other"

"No way, she's mine!" Lee yelled.

"I'm her teammate so she's mine!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm her teammate too" Sasuke said.

"We both love dogs so she's mine" Kiba shouted.

"I like her so she will be mine" Suigetsu said.

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"I don't care because the only thing I care is she's mine" Shino said.

"Mineeee!"

"Miiiinnneee!"

"Mmmmiiinnneeee!"

* * *

At Somewhere else,..

"Ino-chan, will you marry me?" Chouji asked.

* * *

**A/N: First Chapter Done. I know, I know, I should be updating my other stories but I really wanted to translate this story in english. So here you goes, the english version of 'Puppy Luv'. I hope you like it. I know its random and ooc, so erm,.. yeah forgive me, hehe. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Please tell it by review. Oh and no flames please. That's all.**_**Review**_**. mwuahugs. chup chup.**

**Next Chapter. The Sand Siblings goes to Konoha.**


End file.
